The invention relates to an arrangement at a continuous casting plant, in particular a continuous casting plant for slabs, wherein strand guiding rollers retained in of supporting brackets or holding means are supported on a strand guiding stand via load measuring means.
For the experimental determination of the loads exerted on a strand guiding stand by a cast strand, in particular on the strand guiding rollers, the supporting brackets or holding means of the rollers have hitherto been fastened to the strand guiding stand through interposed load measuring means, for instance load cells. Such load measuring means, due to their sensitivity to high temperatures and contamination by rust, cinders and splashing water, could be provided only on rollers supported beyond the region immediately surrounding the strand. In particular, so far it has not been possible with rollers multiply supported along their longitudinal extensions, to measure, by means of load measuring means, the forces occurring at the places of support arranged between the ends of such a roller, with the exactness required for an evaluation of the results measured.
Such an evaluation of the results measured can, for instance, give rise to a revised layout and dimensioning of a strand guiding stand and of strand guiding rollers, depending on the measurement of the forces caused by the ferrostatic pressure and those caused by deformation, such as the bending of the strand. An evaluation of the results measured can also be used to actuate warning and safety devices before the occurrance of extensive forces jeopardizing the strand guiding rollers, whereby damage to the strand guiding rollers can be avoided. A determination, as exact as possible, of the forces caused by the strand is therefore of great importance.